Our earlier experimental results suggested a role for lipoteichoic acid (LTA) in the colonization of oral stretococci on mucosal surfaces. Continuing studies have shown that LTA can influence the adsorption of certain strains os S. salivarius, S. sanguis and S. mutans to human and/or monkey buccal mucosal cells. The results indicate a role for this amphiphile in the adherence of oral bacterial to mucosal cells similar to that reported for group a stretococci. Bacterial glucosyltransferease (GTF), fructosyltransferase (FTF), dextranase and lipoteichoic acid (LTA) were found in monkey dental plaque and/or in human saliva. A relationship between levels of these bacterial metabolites and levels of dental caries remains to be determined. although salivas from some humans with low GTF/FTF activities also had low levels of total streptococci and/or S. mutans, there was no relationship, in general, between amounts of bacterial and enzyme activities or LTA.